Si no puedo tenerte
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Porque lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo u olvidarlo, más si la presencia de ese hombre sería una constante en su vida. Solo había una solución y, para su suerte, estaba al alcance de su mano. One shot de Fire Emblem: If


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

**_Si no puedo tenerte..._**

_Soy tu hermano mayor._

Esas palabras parecían estar taladrándole la cabeza, presionando lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir que incluso los ojos le ardían.

Él era su hermano, su familia, sangre de su sangre y todo lo demás en lo que había creído era una mentira.

En Nohr no estaba su verdadera familia, esa no era su verdadera casa y ella estaba en el lugar equivocado, llamado padre y hermanos a las personas equivocadas.

Lo peor era que sus sentimientos también eran erróneos y a quien quería como hermano no era nada suyo, pero a quien quería como hombre llevaba la misma sangre que ella.

Quería golpearse la cabeza hasta olvidar todo, gritar hasta quedarse sin voz para poder liberar todo lo que se juntaba en su pecho y le desgarraba el alma como un feroz animal deseoso por salir y atacar a aquel que le estaba haciendo tanto daño. Quería llorar hasta que los ojos se le secaran, y con sus lagrimas lavar todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan sucia, tan indigna.

¿Cómo es que su dios le había permitido amar de esa manera a alguien con quien no podía estar como quería? ¿Cómo es que se le había permitido enamorarse de su propio hermano?

Quizá era cierto lo que le habían comentado, quizá los dioses no existían.

Ryoma extendió su mano, esperando que ella, su hermana, la tomara. La llamó de nuevo de esa manera y Kamui solo sintió que se ahogaba con esa simple palabra. Que una parte dentro en su interior era triturada y convertida en polvo.

Detrás de ella estaba Marx, llamándola también hermana, pero eso era algo que podía aceptar, Marx siempre fue su hermano.

—Somos tu familia verdadera, ellos te apartaron de nuestro lado —espetó Ryoma, la furia notoria en sus hermosos ojos grisáceos, esos que Kamui siempre había amado y que ahora tenía que aprender a ver de otra manera.

De nuevo se sintió sucia al recordar ese momento, donde se imaginó alguna vez, besándose con ese hombre.

En ese momento se vio en medio de dos ejércitos…y pensó, pensó mucho y muy rápido al grado de sentir más fuerte aquella punzada lacerante en la cabeza.

Kamui no podía amar como hombre a quien le extendía la mano y portaba esa armadura roja que tanto lo hacía parecer un dragón, pero tampoco había manera de olvidarlo, estaba plasmado como con fuego en su memoria y corazón. Solo había una salida… y era acabar con el problema de raíz…matándolo.

La joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos se dio la media vuelta, encarando a su hermano Marx, quien era el único que podía ayudarlo a salvar su alma y calmar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

La decisión estaba tomada y solo así su pecado sería pagado.

Si no podía tener al hombre que amaba, entonces lo mataría.

Su lugar estaba en Nohr.

* * *

**Traje el primer fic de FE: If en español! xD Que vergüenza que sea algo tan tonto lo que subí :I**

**No me gusta hacer esto si no tengo suficientes detalles pero…el hype por este juego de verdad me dio fuerte. Y bueno, esto se me ocurrió teniendo la mentalidad Awakening en mi cabeza de…casarte y después de ver a Ryoma (el que trae el armadura roja y que tiene cabello castaño), me gustó mucho…me fascinó su diseño. En este segundo tráiler se reveló que Ryoma es hermano mayor de Kamui (el avatar). Así que pensé en que pasaría si Kamui se enamorara de él porque…bueno, a fin de cuentas y con toda la información que se tiene hasta ahora…Kamui se crió en Nohr y no sabía que Ryoma era su verdadero hermano, pero por el ritmo que llevará el juego tuvo que tener encuentros con él en algún momento y…Kamui tiene la apariencia de ser una adolecente…en esas etapas donde enamorarse es fácil.**

**Pero bueno xD am...dejen sus comentarios, díganme que les pareció xD todo lo que tengan que decir con respecto a esto...juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer :p pero es que el hype!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
